Rival
by Chiha YaFuu
Summary: Sasuke dan Karin selalu bersaing dalam hal apapun. Tapi ternyata dalam persaingan itu muncul benih-benih cinta... /SasuKarin/ AU/


"Apa? Aku kalah lagi?" gadis berambut merah itu menunjuk papan pengumuman yang berisi nama-nama murid baru **Konoha High School**.

" **Teme** mendaftar di sini juga ternyata, aku kira dia akan sekolah ke luar negeri," sahut pemuda berambut blonde menanggapi omongan gadis di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Mau dia sekolah di luar negeri, di kutub utara atau di laut cina selatan juga aku tidak peduli asalkan namanya jangan berada di atas namaku seperti itu!" gadis itu berteriak frustrasi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk namanya di papan pengumuman.

"Hmm... sabar ya Karin."

"Arrgghh! Sasuke itu menyebalkan sekali Naruto!"

"I-iya," Naruto bingung harus berkata apa. Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Sasuke, sepupunya ini memang agak berlebihan. Maklum, rival sejak kecil dalam hal apapun. Catat itu! Apapun!

.

.

.

 **RIVAL**

 **By Chiha Asakura**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

 **Warning:** Typo(s)—maybe / OOC / AU / Cover bukan milik saya / Alurnya kecepatan

 **SasuKarin Fanfiction**

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

"Untuk menjaga kebersihan sekolah kita maka kalian harus mengumpulkan sampah-sampah yang ada di sekitar sekolah. Harus satu kantong plastik penuh! Lalu kumpulkan dengan kakak-kakak yang berada di ujung sana. Setelah itu baru kalian boleh istirahat," kata seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan **name-tag** Hyuuga Neji.

"Tch, merepotkan!" kata pemuda berambut nanas kemudian mengambil kantong plastiknya dengan malas.

"Ayo semangat!" teriak Naruto dengan riang berkebalikan dengan para murid lain yang terlihat ogah-ogahan.

Hari itu memang hari terakhir _Masa Orientasi Sekolah_ untuk para murid baru **Konoha High School**. Setelah mengumpulkan sampah, mereka akan diberikan waktu untuk istirahat makan siang dan lain-lain. Setelah itu ada acara penutupan dan mereka akan benar-benar resmi menjadi murid **Konoha High School**.

"Ikat kepalamu menggelikan," kata seorang pemuda berkulit putih pada gadis berkacamata di sampingnya.

"Berisik! Topimu juga aneh!"

"Hn, ini karena para **senpai** itu."

"Ikatan rambut ini juga karena mereka."

"Hah..." mereka mendesah bersama-sama. MOS ini benar-benar membuat mereka tidak bersemangat. Mereka sama-sama berpikir kalau MOS itu hanyalah kegiatan yang tidak ada gunanya. Lebih tepatnya, MOS itu hanyalah ajang **bully** dari kakak kelas pada calon adik kelas mereka. Otak encer mereka sebenarnya menolak diperlakukan seperti itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka tetap harus mengikuti aturan 'kan?

"Kau sudah buat surat cinta untuk kakak kelas itu?" tanya gadis berkacamata pada pemuda tampan di sampingnya sambil terus memunguti sampah—lebih tepatnya rumput karena sebenarnya di tempat itu sudah tidak ada sampah.

"Belum nona Suzy," kata Sasuke sinis sambil membaca tulisan di karton persegi panjang di depan dada Karin. Para murid baru diwajibkan memakai karton yang bertuliskan nama asli mereka, tanggal lahir, kelompok mereka serta 'mirip dengan artis siapa' mereka. Kebetulan Karin sedang menyukai dunia K-pop dan akhirnya ia memilih asal nama Suzy, anggota salah satu _girlband_ korea.

Karin melirik malas Sasuke yang sedang mengejeknya.

"Nanti kau dihukum lo tuan Justin Bieber."

Sasuke membuat raut wajah malas. Pemuda itu tidak menulis nama artis dalam kolom di karton miliknya tapi gadis di sampingnya itu dengan seenak jidatnya menyamakan dirinya dengan artis remaja dari negeri paman Sam sana.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ya sudah," gadis itu mengendikkan bahu dan mencoba menarik rumput di depannya tapi pemuda di sampingnya juga ikut menarik rumput yang sama. "Sasukeee..."

"Hn."

"Lepas! Itu rumputku!"

"Cari sampah bodoh! Bukan mencabuti rumput!"

"Kau juga sama bodohnya toh kau juga ingin mencabut rumput itu!"

"Aku menahanmu mencabutnya bodoh!"

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh, dasar bodoh!"

"Hn."

"Argh!" gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi mencari tempat baru untuk memunguti sampah.

.

.

.

"Yak kumpulkan semua surat cinta kalian," kata gadis manis bercepol dua dengan **name-tag** Tenten.

Para calon murid baru itu mulai mengumpulkan surat berwarna **pink** yang telah mereka buat. Karin memberikan suratnya pada kakak kelas penanggung jawab kelompoknya dengan malas. Sebentar lagi akan ada pem **bully** -an yang lain, pikirnya.

"Kau, mana suratmu?" tanya seorang kakak kelas dengan suara yang cukup keras sehingga semua murid menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak kubuat."

"Beraninya kau... Kau mau dihukum hah?"

"Hn."

Semua murid menampilkan berbagai ekspresi melihat kejadian itu. Para siswi terpesona dengan wajah murid yang baru saja menentang kakak kelas mereka itu. Walaupun mengenakan atribut tidak jelas dan topi kertas yang aneh, wajah tampannya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Sedangkan para siswa melihat dengan antusias, mereka ingin melihat seperti apa hukuman yang akan di dapat murid sombong itu.

" **Teme** berulah lagi hahaha"

"Dia memang bodoh," komentar Karin.

"Berdiri kau!" teriak kakak kelas dengan **name-tag** Rock Lee.

Dengan malas Sasuke berdiri. Kemudian ia diseret oleh Lee ke depan mendekati Tenten. Tenten terkejut dan sedikit merona melihat adik kelasnya itu. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tenten, anak ini tidak membuat suratnya."

"O-oh kalau begitu dia harus dihukum."

Para murid baru mulai bersorak, mereka meneriakkan kata berjoget dan bernyanyi sebagai hukuman untuk murid sombong di depan mereka. Sasuke sang pelaku utama hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Lho Sasuke?" panggil seorang lelaki tampan dengan _name-tag_ panita yang agak berbeda.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas orang yang memanggilnya dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Maaf Tenten, dia adikku," kata pria itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

"A-apa?! Adik Itachi- _senpai_!"

Suasana saat itu pun mejadi heboh. Uchiha Itachi merupakan lulusan terbaik tahun itu di _Konoha High School_. Wajah tampan dengan kejeniusan yang luar biasa membuatnya menjadi sangat populer di sekolah bahkan di luar sekolah. Hari itu seharusnya ia bukanlah panitia karena ia sudah lulus, namun karena pihak panitia KHS yang baru masih pemula, Itachi hadir sebagai pemberi arahan pada panitia-panitia penerimaan murid baru.

"Ka-kalau begitu kau boleh duduk," kata Tenten agak takut.

"Buat apa dia duduk, dia melanggar peraturan 'kan? Hukum saja bocah ini," kata Itachi sambil tertawa santai. Sasuke mendelik tak suka pada kakaknya yang malah tertawa.

"Ta-tapi Itachi _-senpai_..."

"Hukum saja dia menari," Itachi semakin tertawa. Sasuke langsung menatap Itachi garang. "Nah _otouto_ cepat sana menari, ini perintah!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Hey! Aku panitia jadi kau harus menuruti apa kataku."

"Berisik!" Sasuke dengan tidak etisnya menendang kaki kakaknya.

"Argh! SASUKE!"

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan kakaknya dan melempar semua atribut konyol yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Hahaha dasar _teme_!" komentar Naruto.

"Dia memang super bodoh!" komentar Karin.

.

.

.

"Kelas X-A di mana ya?" Karin berjalan sambil terus memperhatikan palang di setiap pintu kelas. Gadis itu merutuki dirinya yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasan _senpai_ mereka yang memberitahukan tata letak sekolah. Waktu itu ia malah sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Butuh lima belas menit untuk Karin menemukan kelas yang akan didiaminya selama satu tahun itu. Setelah mencapai kelasnya pun Karin kebingungan mencari tempat duduk, karena datang terlambat ia harus mendapat kursi sisa.

"Karin!"

Karin segera berbalik setelah mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ternyata Naruto.

"Kursi di sampingmu kosong Naruto? Bisa ak—"

"Aku yang duduk di sini, bodoh," kata Sasuke santai sambil menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi di sebelah Naruto. Karin langsung memasang wajah masamnya. Naruto hanya mengatupkan kedua tangannya membuat pose meminta maaf pada Karin. Karin memutar bola matanya.

Karin kembali mencari-cari kursi yang bisa ia tempati untuk duduk. Tiba-tiba ia melihat gadis berambut _pink_ yang sedang duduk sendirian di kursi paling depan. Karin langsung tahu siapa gadis itu, Haruno Sakura. Karin ingat mereka satu sekolah sebelumnya walaupun mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Sebenarnya Karin tidak suka duduk di depan tapi mau bagaimana lagi, daripada tidak dapat tempat duduk sama sekali.

"Hey, boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Karin sok akrab.

"Eh? Oh iya silahkan."

"Benar tidak apa?"

"Iya, kursi itu memang kosong."

"Kalau begitu kenalkan, Uzumaki Karin..."

"Haruno Sakura, kita satu sekolah dulu 'kan?"

"Iya, kau ingat ya haha."

"Siapa yang tidak kenal kau, nilai ujianmu kan tinggi sekali waktu itu."

"Yah, tapi aku bukan nomer satu, cowok jelek yang duduk di ujung belakang sana yang meraih nilai tertinggi."

"Cowok jelek?" Sakura mengikuti arah ibu jari Karin.

"Huum..."

"Sasuke? jelek? Haha kau bercanda Karin."

"Terserah apa katamu," Karin langsung _badmood_ kalau sudah membahas Sasuke.

"Malah aku rasa Sasuke itu cowok paling tampan di angkatan kita dulu," kata Sakura sambil memandang ke arah lain dengan wajah yang merona.

Ah, _fans_ Sasuke lainnya, pikir Karin. Karin sudah tidak terkejut lagi.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang bisa membuat kalimat ini ke dalam bahasa inggris?" tanya seorang guru wanita yang sangat cantik. Kurenai Yuhi adalah guru bahasa inggris mereka.

Karin dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya dan mengartikan kalimat di papan tulis dengan lancar ke dalam bahasa inggris.

"Bagus Karin," puji sang guru. Karin melirik Sasuke yang duduk di belakang dan menyeringai. Sasuke hanya balas menatapnya datar. Setidaknya kesan pertamanya di hadapan sang guru sudah bagus.

Di pelajaran berikutnya pun Karin selalu tampil menonjol. Karin benar-benar sudah bertekad kalau di sekolahnya kali ini ia harus bisa mengalahkan Sasuke.

Hari pertama sekolah mereka akhirnya telah usai. Karin berjalan menuju tempat sepedanya yang terparkir. Memang kebanyakan anak-anak KHS adalah anak orang kaya tapi Konoha sudah mengajarkan anak-anak untuk bersekolah dengan sepeda ataupun berjalan kaki. Pemerintahnya pun sudah menjamin keselamatan para murid yang bersepeda dan berjalan kaki dengan memfasilitasi mereka dengan jalan khusus pesepeda dan pejalan kaki.

"Oy Karin."

"Apa?" balas Karin ketus karena ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke di tempat parkir sepeda.

" _Ninja warriors_ tadi malam _maintenance_ ya?"

"Iya, katanya sih sampai pagi ini, tapi tadi belum kucek," jawab Karin sambil mengeluarkan sepedanya dari deretan parkir.

"Pantas saja, memang kau dapat info dari mana?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil ikut mengeluarkan sepedanya.

"Rahasia," Karin menjawab Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidah dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Aku serius, _Baka!_ " Sasuke menyusul Karin dan bersepeda secara beriringan.

"Kau ini memang kuno, makanya _download LINE_ , dan masuk grup _Ninja Warriors Konoha_."

"Oh... Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah level berapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"36."

"Hoo..."

Karin melirik Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai.

"Memang kau level berapa?"

"40, aku baru saja selesai ujian _Jounin_ ," kata Sasuke bangga.

" _What the_... malesin ah!"

Karin mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke juga ikut mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat dan mendahului Karin. Karin pun tidak mau kalah dan terus mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga. Mereka benar-benar menjadikan jalanan sebagai arena perlombaan sepeda.

Seperti biasanya juga Karin selalu kalah.

.

"Menyebalkan sekali! Dasar Sasuke jelek!" Karin menghempaskan badannya ke atas kasur. Baru saja ia ingin menutup matanya tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Karin mengambil ponselnya dan melihat pemberitahuan LINE.

 **Hai mata empat.**

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Karin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke yang men- _chat_ nya. Menyesal Karin karena menyuruh Sasuke menggunakan LINE. Nomer ponselnya pasti langsung terhubung ke LINE milik Sasuke.

 **Pantat ayam jelek!**

Setelah membalas Sasuke, Karin langsung mematikan ponselnya. Ia mau tidur, gara-gara lomba sepeda dengan Sasuke, ia kelelahan.

.

.

.

Sebulan sudah mereka menjadi murid _Konoha High School_. Tidak banyak yang terjadi, tapi popularitas Sasuke meningkat drastis. Bukan hanya karena pemuda itu sudah membuat kehebohan saat hari terakhir masa orientasi sekolah ia juga merupakan adik dari Uchiha Itachi, lulusan paling prestisius di KHS bahkan di Konoha. Belum lagi latar belakang keluarganya yang merupakan keluarga Uchiha dan wajah yang tampan, Sasuke langsung memiliki banyak _fans_.

"Karin apa menurutmu Sasuke menyukai seseorang?"

"Ya ampun Sakura! Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan tentang Sasuke padaku?"

"Habisnya kau 'kan teman baiknya."

"Kau gila! Teman baik dari mananya?" Karin hampir berteriak. Beberapa penghuni kantin kala itu sontak memperhatikan mereka.

"Sasuke itu hanya mau bicara padamu dan Naruto kalau di kelas."

"Dia memang agak gila."

Sakura tertawa mendengar jawaban Karin, gadis itu selalu meledak-ledak kalau sudah membicarakan Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku minta bantuanmu Karin?"

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku mendapatkan Sasuke."

" _I give up, just do it by yourself_."

" _Kariiiin, pleaseeee..._ "

" _Why me?!_ "

"Karena dia teman baikmu."

"Dia bukan teman baikku! Mau berapa kali kukatakan Sakura, dia itu rivalku!"

"Iya-iya tapi setidaknya kau dekat dengannya."

"Dekat di mata kau saja..."

"Jadi, Sasuke suka warna apa?"

"Hitam dan biru," jawab Karin sambil mengunyah roti melonnya.

"Makanan kesukaannya?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi dia tidak suka makanan manis dan _natto_."

Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk sambil mencatat semua perkataan Karin.

"Dia suka apa?"

"Menyaingiku," kata Karin sambil mendengus. Sakura tertawa, gadis berambut _pink_ itu paham maksud Karin.

"Lalu apa dia—"

"Sa-sasuke _-kun_... tolong terimalah."

Karin dan Sakura berbalik saat mendengar seseorang yang sedang memanggil nama orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku suka padamu Sasuke _-kun_. Tolong terimalah surat ini."

Seorang gadis cantik dengan helaian rambut pirang panjang sedang menembak seorang Uchiha Sasuke di kantin KHS. Karin melihat adegan di hadapannya dengan datar sambil menyedot susu coklatnya.

"Ka-karin, dia itu kan Shion, cewek paling cantik satu sekolah," Sakura mengucapkannya sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja Karin.

"Oh," komentar Karin datar.

Sasuke terlihat berwajah datar. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil surat yang sedang ditujukan padanya. Memandangi sebentar surat tersebut, Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju kotak sampah dan membuangnya.

Seluruh penghuni kantin yang menonton kejadian itu melongo, terkecuali Shion yang sekarang siap menangis. Sasuke berjalan melalui Shion dan pergi dari kantin diikuti dengan Naruto yang mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada Shion, meminta maaf atas kelakuan buruk sahabatnya.

"Ya ampun..."

"Serius kau masih menyukai orang seperti itu?" tanya Karin sinis.

"A-aku... tentu saja! Akan kubuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padaku!"

Karin memutar bola matanya. " _Up to you_..."

.

.

.

 **S: Mata Empat!**

Karin memandang datar tulisan yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

 **K: APA PANTAT AYAM?**

 **S: Minggu ini kau sibuk?**

 **K: Tidak, kenapa?**

 **S:** Baka-aniki **dapat dua tiket nonton gratis dan dia tidak bisa datang.**

 **K: Pergi saja dengan Naruto.**

Jeda sekitar lima belas menit sampai Sasuke kembali membalas.

 **S: Naruto tidak bisa, dia harus pergi bersama keluarganya ke luar kota.**

 **K: Benarkah? Mau ke mana bibi Kushina?**

 **S: Mana kutahu.**

Hening lagi beberapa menit.

 **S: Jadi kau mau pergi denganku tidak?**

 **K: Film apa?**

 **S: Film kesukaanmu, horror.**

 **K: Serius? Baiklah! Jam berapa?**

 **S: Jam sebelas sudah di bioskop ya.**

 **K: Oke, sampai jumpa pantat ayam! Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Itachi** -niisan **.**

 **S: Hn.**

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" panggil Karin saat melihat penampakan rambut Sasuke yang mencolok di kerumunan orang di dalam bioskop.

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati seorang Uzumaki Karin yang berbeda dari yang biasanya ia temui di sekolah. Gadis itu mengikat rambutnya dan ia mengenakan _t-shirt_ bergambar kartun, _hotpants_ , _ankle boots_ dan tas ransel.

"Kenapa kau melihatku sampai seperti itu?" tanya Karin.

"Kekanakan sekali, _t-shirt_ dengan gambar _kungfu panda_."

Karin mendengus mendengar komentar Sasuke. "Terserahku dong."

"Iya terserahmu, ayo masuk," ajak Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke."

"Apa lagi?"

"Sakura belum datang."

"Hah? Sakura?"

"Aku mengajaknya."

"Tapi aku hanya punya dua tiket."

"Dia bisa beli tiketnya sendiri kok."

"Tapi tetap saja kenapa kau mengajaknya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang agak tinggi.

"Ke-kenapa memangnya? " Karin kaget dengan Sasuke yang agak membentaknya. "Aku kan tidak mau nonton berdua saja denganmu, memangnya kita mau kencan apa," sambung Karin.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

"Karin, Sasuke _-kun_. Maaf lama," panggil seorang gadis manis berhelaian rambut _pink_ dengan _dress pink_ selutut dan tas jinjing bewarna _pink_.

"Ya ampun Sakura, kau serba _pink_ , jangan bilang kau tadi sibuk berdandan."

"Ka-karin jangan bilang begitu."

"Oh iya maaf," kata Karin santai. Baru ingat ia kalau sahabatnya ini memang sudah pasti sibuk berdandan demi bertemu sang pangeran hatinya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya aku beli tiket dulu," setelahnya Sakura pergi membeli tiket.

"Sasuke ayo beli _popcorn_ dan soda," ajak Karin.

"Kau saja."

"Ih ketus sekali, ya sudah."

Karin pun akhirnya membeli dua kotak _popcorn_ dan dua minuman soda. Lalu ia mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berdiri menunggunya.

"Ini," kata Karin sambil menyerahkan sekotak _popcorn_ dan sebotol soda.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil _popcorn_ dan soda itu.

"Siapa bilang ini untukmu? Ini untuk Sakura, kau tadi kan tidak mau beli."

Sasuke benar-benar sukses mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu untuk Sasuke _-kun_ saja," kata Sakura.

"Tidak usah."

"Tapi Sasuke _-kun_..."

Karin menyedot minuman sodanya sambil memperhatikan kedua insan di depannya. "Daripada ribut tidak jelas ya beli saja _popcorn_ mu sendiri Sasuke," ucap Karin.

"Tidak perlu. Minta!" Sasuke dengan santainya merebut minuman soda Karin dan menyedotnya. Sakura dan Karin terkejut.

"Hey _chickenbutt_!"

Setelah meminum hampir seperempat botol, Sasuke mengembalikan minuman Karin.

"Err... kau harus ganti rugi!"

"Ka-karin... kalau kau mau yang isi penuh kau bisa meminum punyaku," Sakura menawarkan diri.

"Oh kau baik sekali Sakura! Sebelum kau minum lebih baik kau ganti sedotannya nanti terkena penyakit menular," kata Karin sambil menyerahkan botol minuman soda miliknya pada Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu menggertakkan giginya. Menyebalkan sekali gadis merah di hadapannya ini. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil botol minuman Karin.

"Sudah, buatku saja kalau takut terkena penyakit menular," kata Sasuke sinis. "Ini, pakai saja tiket ini, biar kalian duduknya berdekatan, aku akan pakai tiket Sakura."

Sakura melirik Karin sambil mencolek lengan Karin. Karin yang awalnya bingung dengan maksud Sakura akhirnya paham dengan maksud colekan itu.

"Tidak usah Sasuke, biar kau saja yang duduk dengan Sakura, aku yang akan pakai tiket Sakura," ucap Karin. Sakura tersenyum, sahabatnya benar-benar paham apa maksudnya.

"Aku ti—"

"Nah Sakura, tiketmu kuambil ya. Selamat menonton kalian berdua," Karin melesat pergi masuk ke dalam ruangan bioskop meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung dan Sakura yang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

.

.

.

"Puaaasssssss, hantunya seram sekali. Kayaknya aku bakal parno nih kalau liat lemari kayu, takut ada hantunya juga hahahaha," cerocos Karin pada Sakura yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Kau tidak suka film horror ya?"

Tidak ada respon lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke mana?"

"Huwaaaaa... Karin..." Sakura memeluk Karin dan menangis.

"Ka-kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Sasuke _-kun_ baru lima belas menit duduk langsung keluar bioskop dan tidak masuk lagi."

"O-oh... padahal seingatku Sasuke suka film horror, mungkin dia mau buang air besar Sakura."

Tangis Sakura semakin meledak sampai-sampai mengundang perhatian para pengunjung bioskop. Karin hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi tatapan orang-orang pada mereka.

.

.

.

"Kemarin kau buang air besar ya Sasuke?" tanya Karin blak-balakan pada Sasuke yang sedang asyik mendengarkan musik lewat _headphone_ nya.

Sasuke tidak merespon, padahal ia sadar Karin sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"SASUKE KAU BUANG AIR BESAR YA?" tanya Karin lebih keras sampai-sampai semua penghuni kelas menatap mereka berdua.

Sasuke masih tidak merespon. Dengan beringas Karin menarik _headphone_ milik Sasuke.

"Apa sih?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tanya kau kemarin kemana? Buru-buru buang air besar hah?" hampir satu kelas menahan tawa karena pertanyaan Karin. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku pulang! Aku lupa memberi makan Fumako."

"Hah? Hanya karena itu?"

"Iya, puas? Sekarang tinggalkan aku. Aku sedang malas berurusan denganmu."

Karin menatap kesal Sasuke dan pergi menjauhi meja Sasuke.

" _Baka!_ " umpat Karin.

.

.

.

"Hey Karin," sapa seorang gadis berhelaian rambut pirang panjang.

"Apa Ino?"

"Sasuke _-kun_ itu pendiam sekali ya."

Ah ingatkan Karin, kalau gadis ini juga menaruh hati pada Sasuke. Sakura yang memang duduk di samping Karin langsung sumringah karena pokok bahasan yang muncul adalah Sasuke-nya.

"Pendiam dari mananya? Mulutnya itu sepedas cabe rawit!"

"Masa sih? Kau memang sudah berteman dengannya dari kecil sih ya."

"Begitulah."

"Lalu? Waktu kecil Sasuke _-kun_ itu seperti apa?"

"Anak manja yang selalu ingin diperhatikan, disayangi dan dinomorsatukan. Dia benci setengah mati dengan kakaknya yang selalu menjadi nomer satu maka dari itu hidupnya hanya ingin mengalahkan kakaknya."

Ino dan Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"Se-segitunya?"

"Tentu saja! Kalian hanya tidak tahu Sasuke itu sebenarnya seperti apa. Hidupnya hanya untuk menjadi nomer satu dan menindasku!"

Ino dan Sakura tertawa. Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura berubah sedih.

"Apa mungkin Sasuke suka padamu Karin?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau bercanda Sakura, mana ada orang yang suka dengan orang lain lalu menindasnya. Aku menderita!"

"Ta-tapi aku memang sudah kepikiran dari lama. Sasuke bersikap begitu hanya padamu Karin, dari buku yang kubaca ada jenis pria yang menunjukkan rasa sukanya dengan menganggu orang yang dia sayang."

"Apa-apaan itu. Tidak lucu Sakura."

"Aku juga pernah baca, katanya pria yang seperti itu mencari perhatian dari orang yang disukainya dengan cara menganggunya," tambah Ino.

"Aku mual dengan pembicaraan ini," kata Karin dengan wajah ingin muntah yang dibuat-buat.

.

.

.

 **S: Mata empat**

 **K: Yaaaaaaaaaaaa?**

 **S:** Ninja WarriorsKonoha **akan** meet up **besok. Kau ikut?**

 **K: Masih tidak tahu.**

 **S: Mau bareng?**

 **K: Kau naik apa besok?**

 **S: Motor biruku.**

 **K: Oke!**

Karin tersenyum membanyangkan motor biru Sasuke. Itu kado kelulusan Sasuke tahun lalu. Sudah dari lama Karin ingin naik motor itu tapi Sasuke selalu melarangnya.

.

Sasuke datang menjemput Karin keesokan harinya. Karin dengan senang hati naik motor Sasuke. Namun, Karin tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Sasuke itu termasuk pembalap.

"Sasuke terlalu cepat!"

"Santai saja."

"Santai saja mbahmu!"

"Mbahku namanya Madara."

"Aku tidak tanya _baka_!"

"Kalau takut peluk saja pinggangku."

"Yang benar saja! Pokoknya kalau aku jatuh, rambutmu yang pertama kali aku tarik. Pokoknya kita harus jatuh bersama."

"Ha! Coba saja!"

"Sasukeee... kau belum punya SIIIIM!"

Selama perjalanan mereka pun di penuhi dengan perdebatan. Namun, baik Sasuke maupun Karin tidak merasa risih sama sekali. Sesampainya di acara perkumpulan _gamers_ itu Sasuke dan Karin berpisah menemui teman-teman _gamers_ mereka masing-masing.

Sekilas Sasuke melihat Karin yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan pemuda berambut putih. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Setelah berbagai rangkaian acara seperti perkenalan anggota, nonton bareng dan main bareng akhirnya acara itu berakhir. Sasuke dan Karin kembali pulang bersama.

"Hey, pemuda berambut putih tadi siapa?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Oh itu Hozuki Suigetsu dari Kiri."

"Kenalanmu?"

"Bukan hanya kenalan _baka_! Dia _couple_ ku di _game_."

"Hah? Jadi dia yang nama akunnya KIRI-Sui?" Sasuke agak terkejut dulu saat melihat kolom _couple_ Karin di _game_ yang sama-sama mereka mainkan sudah terisi dengan nama KIRI-Sui. Jujur ia penasaran tapi karena gengsi akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam.

"Yup! Keren 'kan?"

"Masih keren aku," kata Sasuke datar.

Karin akui itu benar tapi mendengar langsung dari empunya membuat Karin jengah.

"Ya... ya... ya... terserah."

"Jadi, kalian sudah sering bertemu?"

"Tidak, ini hari pertama kami bertemu."

"Kau suka padanya?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!"

"..."

"..."

"Lumayan suka..." jawab Karin malu-malu.

Sasuke langsung menambah kecepatan motornya. Wajahnya berubah drastis, _badmood._

"Sa-sasuke pelan-pelan," kata Karin yang akhirnya memeluk pinggang Sasuke karena takut jatuh.

Sasuke langsung menurunkan kecepatan motornya. Wajahnya kembali berubah drastis, _almost goodmood_.

"Hey, suka telur penyu?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat penjual telur penyu.

"Belum pernah makan."

"Kata ibuku telur penyu itu baik untuk kesehatan."

"Benarkah? Bibi Mikoto suka makan telur penyu?"

"Hn, kami bahkan punya _stock_ yang lumayan banyak.

Obrolan ringan pun kembali terjadi, Sasuke selalu mengajak Karin bicara. Karin bersumpah, dalam kamusnya memang tidak pernah ada yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke itu pendiam. Ia yakin Sasuke yang dilihat teman-temannya di sekolah itu bukanlah Sasuke yang sedang naik motor bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Sial terlambat! Aku harus cepat!" Karin mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat. Hari itu ia bangun terlambat sehingga harus ngebut untuk sampai di sekolah.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Karin berbelok, namun ia tidak sangka ada mobil yang juga sedang melaju ke arah belokan Karin. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Karin hanya ingat tubuhnya terpelanting dan bunyi sepedanya yang sepertinya terlindas mobil itu.

Orang-orang langsung berkumpul saat mendengar bunyi keras itu. Karin masih sadar, bahkan ia masih bisa berdiri dan melihat sepedanya yang sudah hancur dibalik kacamatanya yang pecah. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, rasa sakit menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, ia baru sadar kalau tubuh sebelah kanannya terluka sangat parah karena saat kejadian itu ia jatuh dengan tubuh sebelah kanan menggilas aspal jalan. Darah bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Cepat panggil ambulans!" teriak salah seorang warga.

Mata Karin mulai berkunang-kunang saat para warga semakin banyak menggerubunginya. Tidak lama kemudian ia pingsan.

.

.

.

Karin terbangun dengan kepala yang sangat sakit. Ia langsung sadar kalau sedang berada di rumah sakit. Karin berusaha melihat tubuhnya yang dipenuhi perban. Tubuh sebelah kanannya benar-benar penuh dengan perban. Gadis itu menghela napas. **Sial sakit sekali seluruh tubuhku!**

"Karin," panggil seorang wanita berhelaian rambut yang sama dengan Karin.

"Mama..." Karin menangis.

.

"Sekolahku sudah dikabari ma?"

"Sudah, mama tadi menelepon Naruto."

"Oh... Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam sembilan, _dear_."

"Baru jam pelajaran pertama..."

"Kau kepikiran tentang sekolah?"

"Iya... aku ada tugas bahasa inggris. Nanti nilaiku turun kalau tidak mengumpul tugas."

"Tenang saja _dear_ , para gurumu pasti dapat memakluminya."

"Aku tidak mau nilaiku turun ma..."

Ibu Karin hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan anaknya. Orang tua Karin tidak pernah memaksakan Karin untuk selalu mendapatkan peringkat tinggi di kelas tapi gadis itu dengan sendirinya selalu belajar dan terobsesi menjadi yang terbaik di manapun ia berada.

Tok... tok...

"Pasti ayahmu..." Ibu Karin berjalan ke arah pintu kamar inap Karin.

"KARIN! KAU TIDAK APA-APA?" teriak Naruto.

"Ya ampun Naruto, jangan berteriak! Kasihan pasien di kamar sebelah."

"Aku khawatir bodoh, aduh kenapa aku punya sepupu seceroboh dirimu sih."

Karin hanya memutar bola matanya. "Lagipula kenapa kau ada di sini? Ini kan masih jam pelajaran."

"Kami membolos untuk menjengukmu."

"Kami?" tanya Karin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Nih _teme_ ikutan."

"Sa-sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke muncul dibalik pintu setelah mendorong Naruto masuk. "Parah sekali keadaanmu, sudah seperti mumi saja."

"Be-berisik! Bukan urusanmu."

"Nah Karin, mama pulang sebentar mengambil semua perlengkapanmu ya. Kalian bisa menjaga Karin sebentar?" tanya Ibu Karin pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Siap laksanakan tante! Serahkan pada kami!"

.

"Jadi, kejadiannya seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya, kejadiannya begitu cepat, mobil itu dan sepedaku bertabrakan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan badanku jatuh menggilas aspal."

"Aku dengar dari bibi kaki kananmu retak."

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan baru tahu..."

Sasuke dan Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Kau itu perempuan _baka_! Lihat tuh wajahmu penuh luka begitu," omel Naruto.

"Be-benarkah? Aku bahkan belum melihat cermin. A-aku takut bagaimana kalau Suigetsu tahu wajahku jadi jelek dan dia minta putus. Aarrghh... aku harus bagaimana?"

Sasuke dan Naruto _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Kalau dia minta putus berarti dia tidak mencintaimu," kata Sasuke datar.

"Serius sekali mas... lagipula hanya _game_ kok," balas Karin datar.

Sasuke berdiri lalu menyentuh wajah Karin yang terluka. "Lain kali hati-hatilah..."

Deg...

Karin merasa sesuatu hal yang aneh terjadi di perutnya, tidak, maksudnya di hatinya namun memberikan efek yang melilit pada perutnya. Kenapa ia merasa _doki-doki_ saat Sasuke menyentuh wajahnya?

"Kau jadi tambah jelek saja," tambah Sasuke.

Perempatan siku tercetak indah di dahi Karin. Ia benar-benar merasa rugi sudah _doki-doki_ karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

" _BAKA!_ " teriak Karin kencang dan sukses membangunkan pasien di sebelah kamarnya.

.

.

.

Karin dirawat di rumah sakit hanya satu hari. Kakinya tidak retak, hanya saja luka luarnya memang banyak sekali. Karin tidak bisa masuk sekolah selama satu minggu karena kakinya masih sangat sulit digerakkan dan ia masih kesulitan menulis. Selama itu teman-teman sekelas bahkan para guru menjenguknya di rumah.

Setelah seminggu Karin masuk sekolah diantar ayahnya, ia pun harus berjalan di sekolah dengan menggunakan tongkat. Tak jarang ia jatuh karena belum terbiasa berjalan menggunakan tongkat, tapi teman-temannya selalu setia membantunya berjalan.

Memang saat pagi ayahnya masih bisa mengantar Karin ke sekolah namun saat pulang ayahnya tidak bisa menjemput karena kesibukannya di kantor. Ibu Karin juga tidak bisa menaiki mobil jadi tidak bisa menjemput Karin sehingga Karin dipesankan taksi khusus oleh ayahnya. Karin merasa ia benar-benar membebani orang tuanya.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Apa aku boleh ikut pulang denganmu nanti?"

"Taksimu tidak bisa menjemput?"

"Bu-bukan... hanya saja..." Karin memainkan jarinya sambil memikirkan jawaban yang pas.

"Baiklah, lewat sepuluh menit dari bel pulang kau kutinggal," ucap Sasuke.

"He-hey! Aku kan sulit berjalan, bagaimana bisa sampai tempat parkir secepat itu."

"Hn."

"Sasuke..."

"Iya, kutunggu kok."

"Terima kasih ayam!"

"Kutinggal lo!"

"Ayam tampan... hehe," Karin cengengesan sambil berusaha kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Dasar..." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

Karin duduk di tempat boncengan sepeda Sasuke. Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai sambil menikmati udara hangat dan semilir angin.

"Lain kali, jangan bersepeda terlalu cepat," ucap Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak lagi, aku kapok hahaha."

"Kau membuatku sangat khawatir."

 _Blush~_

Perasaan saat di rumah sakit pun kembali Karin rasakan. Karin merasa ia mulai gila saat mendengar Sasuke berkata manis di hadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau putus dengan Suigetsu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Entahlah, ia tidak ada kabar selama satu minggu jadi aku _delete_ saja."

"Oh..."

"Anggap saja putus."

"Tidak sedih?"

"Oh _hello_ ~ buat apa? Cuman _game_ kok."

Jeda beberapa menit.

"Kau mau makan ramen tidak?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Ramen?"

"Iya, baru buka di depan komplek rumah kita. Kata Naruto sih enak."

"Boleh."

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Karin selalu ikut Sasuke saat pulang sekolah, bahkan Sasuke menjemput Karin untuk pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di lingkungan KHS bahwa Sasuke dan Karin berpacaran. Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari semua orang yang menanyakan kebenaran gosip itu.

"Karin jadi apa kau dan Sasuke—"

"Ya ampun Sakura, kau tidak usah ikutan!"

"Haha tapi serius aku penasaran, lagipula kalau kau pacaran dengan Sasuke aku justru senang."

"Che... yang sudah punya pacar..."

"Hehehehe..."

"Kau dikasih apa sama Naruto sampai mau jadi pacarnya?"

"Dikasih cinta~"

"Hufhh! Tolong aku mau muntah!"

"Hahahaha..."

"Iya Karin~ pacaran saja dengan Sasuke."

"Ino kau tidak usah ikutan juga."

"Diantara kita bertiga kan hanya kau yang jomblo, lagipula aku sudah menemukan lelaki setampan Sasuke tapi sifatnya sehangat Naruto, jadi Sasuke buatmu saja."

"Masa iya sifat Sai sehangat Naruto?" Karin dan Sakura langsung menyipitkan mata menatap Ino yang sekarang malah tertawa.

.

.

.

"Sasuke gosip di sekolah benar-benar sudah keterlaluan."

"Hn."

"Kita digosipkan pacaran."

"Hn."

"Sasukeeee..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab Karin lagi, pemuda itu sibuk mengayuh sepedanya. Karin bingung karena Sasuke berbelok ke arah yang bukan menuju komplek rumah mereka.

"Sasuke kita mau ke mana?"

"Sebentar lagi sampai."

"Hah?"

.

Sasuke dan Karin sampai di sebuah tepian danau.

"Ini," Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah surat berwarna _pink_.

"Apa ini?"

"Surat cinta."

"Hah?"

"Surat cinta yang kubuat saat kita MOS dulu."

"Jadi kau buat? Lalu kenapa tidak dikumpulkan."

"Aku sedang mengumpulkannya, sekarang, padamu."

"A-aku?"

"I-iya tapi jangan dibaca dulu."

Karin hanya terbengong-bengong melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ini," kali ini Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Karin.

"Yang ini boleh kubuka?" tanya Karin.

"Hn."

Karin membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah parfum dengan merk yang sangat mahal. "I-ini buatku?"

"Iya, sebagai kado ulang tahun."

"Ya ampun Sasuke terima kasih! Kau memang paling tahu kalau aku suka mengoleksi parfum," Karin kesenangan sambil mencium aroma parfum itu. Sasuke tersenyum lega melihat Karin menyukai parfum yang dibeli dengan memecahkan celengan ayamnya.

"La-lalu..." ucap Sasuke terbata.

"Hmm?"

"Slot _couple_ ku dan _couple_ mu di _Ninja Warriors_ kosong, bagaimana kalau kita menjadi _couple_? _Ninja_ kuat sepertiku butuh _kunoichi_ yang hebat sepertimu." Sasuke terlihat mengatakannya dengan susah payah.

"Oh... boleh saja."

Sasuke melongo, jawabannya cepat sekali.

"Kau mau?"

"Kenapa tidak? Levelmu tinggi dan semua atributmu lengkap, kalau kau jadi _couple_ ku aku akan mudah naik level juga," kata Karin santai.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi kalau kau sudah menjadi _couple_ ku di game, kau juga harus menjadi _couple_ ku di dunia nyata."

Karin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Kau sedang menembakku?"

 _Jleb~_

"Ke-kenapa kau pertegas bodoh!" Sasuke memerah.

Karin juga jadi ikut merona. Lalu tiba-tiba Karin tertawa.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?!" Sasuke kesal melihat tingkah Karin.

"Aduh, bagaimana ya... terima tidak ya..." Karin malah ingin mempermainkan Sasuke karena selama ini ia selalu dipermainkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidak usah."

"Ih ngambek~ Sasuke _-kun_ jangan marah yaa..."

"Hentikan bodoh, aku jadi mau muntah."

"Hahaha wajah meronamu sangat lucu Sasuke."

"Cukup! Kalau kau tidak mau kau—"

Cup~ Karin mencium Sasuke.

"Aku mau," Karin tersenyum lembut. Sasuke memerah sempurna, pemuda tampan itu hampir berubah menjadi kepiting rebus. Jeda beberapa menit, mereka sibuk menormalkan detak jantung mereka masing-masing.

"Karin."

"I-iya," jawab Karin terbata.

"Ayo pulang."

"Err... baiklah..."

 **Tidak romantis sama sekali** —pikir Karin.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Karin membuka surat cinta dari Sasuke.

 _Aku sangat menyukaimu._

Singkat, padat dan jelas, ciri khas Sasuke. Karin tertawa membacanya. Sasuke benar-benar menyukainya. Hanya itu yang terlintas di otak cerdas Karin. Tiba-tiba Karin merona lagi membayangkan bagaimana ia dan Sasuke berinteraksi setelah ini. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, kalau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih pasti agak canggung.

Ping!

Karin mengambil ponselnya. Ia semakin merona saat membaca _chat_ siapa yang masuk. Kekasih barunya.

 **S: Jangan bertingkah aneh, bertingkahlah seperti biasanya kita di sekolah.**

Karin langsung memasang wajah datarnya, _chat_ macam apa yang ia terima dari kekasihnya ini.

 **K: Aneh seperti apa maksudmu hah?**

 **S: Seperti memelukku dari belakang atau menciumku di depan umum.**

 **K: Kau kira aku wanita murahan apa!**

 **S: Bukan begitu maksudku.**

Karin kesal dengan isi _chat_ Sasuke, demi dewa Jasin, yang ada di otak Sasuke itu sebenarnya apa?

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, Sasuke meneleponnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan Karin menerima telepon Sasuke.

"Apa?!"

"Hey, aku tidak bilang kau wanita murahan."

"Lalu maksudmu apa? Memangnya aku tidak punya malu apa menciummu di depan umum?"

"Anu itu kan hanya misalnya."

"..."

"Karin, maaf."

"Hmm..."

"Aku tidak akan mengumpul tugas bahasa inggris minggu ini jadi satu nilaiku kosong."

Karin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan konyol Sasuke lainnya.

"Oh hello tuan Uchiha Sasuke, memangnya aku apa merengek nilai padamu hah?"

"Kau pacarku, wajar aku mengalah."

"Berani kau mengalah nilai sekolah padaku, kita putus!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kita putus!"

Tuutt...

Karin benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Sasuke. Sasuke kembali meneleponnya. Kembali dengan ogah-ogahan Karin mengangkatnya.

"Aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu," kata Sasuke langsung.

"Semua? Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

Karin menyeringai mendengarnya. Dan Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

"Setiap minggu kita harus kencan."

"Hn."

"Kalau kau selingkuh, kau mati."

"Hn."

"Jangan mengalah dalam hal apapun dariku, kau rivalku selamanya."

"Hn."

"Berhenti dari ekskul basket."

"Hn... _Wait! Why_?"

"Aku tidak suka pelatihnya, jiraiya _-sensei_ terlalu mesum."

"Tapi..."

"Kau akan menuruti semua perkataanku 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Bagus, hanya itu mauku."

"Sekarang giliranku."

"Me-memangnya kau punya giliran dalam kesepakatan ini."

"Tentu saja, toh aku cuma mau minta satu."

"A-apa?"

"Katakan kau menyukaiku setiap hari."

"..."

"Karin..."

"Aku menyukaimu... sangat menyukaimu" kata Karin.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

a/n: Sudah saya peringatkan... alurnya kecepatan dan banyak plot yang hilang #duar

 **~Chiha YaFuu~**

 **~Banjarmasin, 11 Juli 2015~**


End file.
